Land of Marael
by Mad Joker
Summary: 2 thieves, 2 princes, 2 crystals and a kingdom determined to destroy them all. Contains 1+2 and 3+4
1. Default Chapter

Land of Marael Author's notes: This fanfic contains yaoi, 1+2 and 3+4. Be warned. This is also an AU fic, so enjoy!   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, wish I could, but no. I also don't own any of the song lyrics that I have borrowed from places, and changed a few words for my liking, so don't sue me....I'm totally innocent. ^_~

So ON WITH THE FIXIE!   


LAND OF MARAEL    
Prologue   


  
A dark figure watched the patrols of the palace as the guards walked around in the gardens. The North Wing always needed extra security since this is where the chambers of the prince is. No thieves in the land dared enter this area since it's so heavily guarded, but the prince scares them more. The prince was famous for his combat and stealth skills. Any thieve that entered was never heard of again.

Duo Maxwell watched as the guards fell asleep due to the flute he played. His flute is special, he got it from helping an old man in the mountains, he claimed himself to be a peasant but Duo suspect that the old man is actually a wizard.

Duo shook his head to get rid of the memories, he has to concentrate on his mission tonight since it's the most risky one. Getting into the prince's chambers is no easy task, it took him longer than he thought just to unlock the many locks of the door.

He tiptoed around the room, trying to reach a certain crystal without steping on any of the strings on the ground which was attached to many bells that may likely wake up the whole castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero Yuy, prince and ruler of Warfobade stared at the dark shadow moving swiftly in his chamber behind the curtains. He could not imagine anyone who's brave enough to enter, besides, the guards outside should've been able to stop him.

He couldn't make out much of the person since it's so dark, he noticed that the thieve had a braid, so he assumed it's a girl.   
( author's notes: assumed, he says... he has no idea. ^_^ )

He carefully yet smoothly walk past the many furnitures within the room and stopped the thieve.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo was very close to the crystal now, just one more step and he would get out of here before anybody realises....hopefully. He was about to turn around and make a quick escape with the crystal before he found somebody behind him and seized his hands. He panicked immediately and elbowed whoever was behind him and quickly picked up his flute from his waist band, and before Heero knew what's going on, he soon drift to sleep.

// So that's how he got past the guards.....//

Unfortunately for Duo, Heero's limp form fell on the srings that attached to the bells, the ringing was deafening and soon captain of the guards, Allex came rushing in and seized Duo and knocked him unconscious before Duo even got a chance to play his flute.

// Trowa......// That was the last thing Duo had in mind.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

This is my first attempt in writing yaoi fixies.......also my first fixxie.....so please, R&R!!!   
Arigatou-gozaimasu! ^_~   
  



	2. Capture

Land of Marael Author's notes: This fanfic contains yaoi, 1+2 and 3+4. Be warned. This is also an AU fic, so enjoy!   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, wish I could, but no. I also don't own any of the song lyrics that I have borrowed from places, and changed a few words for my liking, so don't sue me....I'm totally innocent. ^_~

So ON WITH THE FIXIE!   


LAND OF MARAEL    
Chapter 1   


"This is most truly annoying and frustating!!!" Wufei screamed into mid air.

He was just walking by the living room and saw his four former allies now friends just sitting there watching tv. It's not that they were watching boring shows, but it's the stolen glances at each other annoys him. Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre, truly they are perfect for each other however, they are just too chickened to come out and say the three simple words for the past few years. He hated such weak and indirect approach!

// They need a little push.// Wufei thought as he walked around in a small part of the garden.

" I never thought YOU could think something like THAT!" A voice echoed through the garden grounds, however, Wufei knew he was alone in the huge 100 acres park where more kinds of flowers than you can name grew that's called Quatre Raberba Winner, heir of the Winner family's garden.

"Who's there???" As if on cue, a cute little, little tinkerbell sized fairy appeared in front of his face. She was wearing a sailor skirt with flowery top made by silky ribbons. Beautiful laces form a bow behind her waist and with boots that went up her thigh. However, the colours was pink, white and yellow only. Her hair was tied in a fashion that's just so uniquely....fairy. It's almost like two buns except it's not. It was wrapped around in a cone shape with ribbons sticking out at the top.

//Who the hell?// Knowing Wufei's look, the little winged girl explained. "I'm your guardian fairy-" "WHA-?!?!KISSSAAAAAAAAAMA!!!!!!!!!!!I don't need a little girl's protection!!!" "- my name is Kerlin and I happened to agreed with you, they do need a little push."Ignoring Wufei's insult, Kerlin continued.

After a long string of colourful phrases came out of Wufei's mouth, he calmed himself down and asked, " So how're you gonna get them together anyways?"

"Heh. I thought you'd never ask."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tall unibanged teen disguised himself as one of the soldiers within the palace in a land called Sendamore where prince Quatre rule. The objective of the youth was to steal a crystal. It's not just any crystal, it's a mystical pure crystal that can revive his homeland.

His homeland is important to him and his friend Duo, it was destroyed when they were but 4, but he remebered it clearly, it's a place music flow through the air, the water, so pure and sweet, and the people are always kind and gentle. The kingdom was destroyed, when the crystal of life and the crystal of song, heart of this land was stolen and was attacked by Treize, ruler of the Oz kingdom and he had totally demolished the whole race....or so he thought. Yet somehow, these crystals ended up in the hands of prince Heero and prince Quatre.

Trowa and Duo didn't know that then, but every birthday of theirs came a whisper from each of the crystals, promising peace, security and a land of their own where they could revive their people.

Shaking the thoughts off his mind, Trowa concentrated on his mission to retrieve the crystal. He snuck into Quatre's room, positive that the crystal lay somewhere in there, but he immediately regreted. He stood in the shadows and quickly turned back to where he came in but was stopped by a voice.

"You just got in, please stay a little while." Trowa wanted to get out as soon as possible, yet Quatre's sincere and gentle voice stopped him like a rock. However he still stood there in the shadows, refuse to show his face.

"Come to the light." This time Trowa was successful in listen to his mind and didn't move a muscle.

Frustrated, Quatre got off his bed, walk past the semi-transparent curtains that blurrs his face to the others. Trowa hold a gasp in and drank in the sight of Quatre's beauty. He suddenly begin to get nervous and felt like there were butterflies in his stomach while his knees almost gave out on him.

Quatre took hold of Trowa's hand and dragged him into the light, and gasped, "Your beautiful!" He said out loud with admiration, and it's enough to make Trowa flush.

"Tell me, why have you come here into my chambers? What is your objective?" Trowa used all his might just to stand still while Quatre's question slowly sink in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre watched as the strange teen before him slowly comprehend what he just said while trying not to drool. Now he understand why Rasid doesn't want the public to see his face. He'll attract anybody, male and females alike. But he doesn't mind this person to see though, this guy intrigues him.

When Quatre snapped out of his thoughts, he saw the young man staring at something behind him as if he found what he's looking for,

// But there's nothing behind me except my bed and....// Something hits Quatre and he whispered,

"You're one of *them*, aren't you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Owwww....where the hell am I?" Duo groaned as he woke up on a hard floor, then the previous night's event came back to him. " S***, I'm captured!"

"I see you've came to, you have a bad mouth, don't you, young lad?" Duo turned his head around and saw a mushroom head, more precisely, an old man with a mushroom head. " I feel sorry for you, someone like you is rare, too bad you won't live long."

"What do you mean?"

"Poor lad, you don't even know your fate, though I don't blame you. However if you survive this, then you really are the one and the harsh destiny will await you, but if you're not the one, then as fateful as fate can be, you'll be dead by the end of this month. By the way, what's your name?"

Duo stared at the man impatiently as the guy blabbed on about destiny and fate, "So will you tell me about why I'm going to die at the end of the month already??? I'm tired of listening to your nonsenses!!!"

Obviously, the man was surprise by his interuption.

"Allex, captain of the guards had ordered you dead by the end of this month, just like any of the other thieves that once penetrated prince Heero's chambers. For that useless crystal of course."

"IT'S NOT USELESS!!" Duo slapped his hand on his mouth, regretting what he had just said. "Aha, so you ARE here for the crystal. So what's your name again, I didn't quite catch it."

The braided boy sighed, "It's Duo, Duo Maxwell."

" So tell me about your homeland." And with that, Duo started the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"A BOOK?!?!?!?!" Wufei pratically screamed in the fairy's ears, which in this case, it's very loud. "How is a book suppose to help us get them together???"

"This is not just any book, it's a magical book, it will suck them into it and create a story to put them together while you on he other hand get to read how it turned out. And stop your yelling, it's hurting my ears."

"And so how are we going to get them sucked into the book?"

"Simple....." The little winged fairy whispered in Wufei's ear and he smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Close every door to me   
hide all the world from me   
Bar all the windows   
and shut out the light   
Do what you want with me,   
hate me and laugh at me   
Darken my daytime   
and torture my night   
If my life was important   
I Would ask will I live or die   
But I know the answers lie far from this world

Close every door to me,   
keep those I love from me   
Children of Marael are never alone   
For I know We shall find our own peace of mind   
For we have been promised a land of our own.

Just give me a number   
instead of my name   
Forget all about me and let me decay   
I do not matter   
I'm only one person   
Destroy me completely then throw me away   
If my life were important   
I Would ask will I live or die   
But I know the answers lie far from this world   
Close every door to me   
keep those I love from me   
Children of Marael are never alone   
For we know we shall find our won peace of mind   
For we have been promised a land of our own

"That's a sad song, lad." The guy who called himself G replied. "It's beautiful too, no wonder people say that the land of Marael create the most beautiful music. They probably sing a song to explain every situation."

"We do." Duo then sat on the hard stone floor and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

// Who had sang that most beautiful song I've ever heard?// A lone prince stood by his balcony and gazed upon the world.   
  
  


*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

This is my first attempt in writing yaoi fixies.......also my first fixxie.....so please, R&R!!!   
Arigatou-gozaimasu! ^_~   
  



End file.
